Fighting Destiny
by Butterfly of the Dusk
Summary: Now twenty, Victorique and Kujo are about to deal with the Second Storm. But, when Victorique gets a letter from Japan bearing tragic news, how will she cope? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I can wish all I want. But, I still don't own the rights to Gosick. **

**Before you read this story, you should read this boring, but helpful paragraph. Since they are in 1924 (in the anime) and look about 14 at the time, this story takes place in 1930; 6 years after the anime/light novel/manga took place. So, they will be around the age of 20 during my story. **

**Sorry. One more thing. In this story, Kujo, Victorique, Avril, and Cecile are all teachers at the Academy. Kujo, however, still refers to Cecile as Cecile-sensei because she was once his teacher. And Victorique goes to the botanical garden after she finishes teaching because her father forced her to. **

**Okay then. Nothing else to say. So have a nice time reading my story. **

* * *

><p>It was a perfect midsummer day. Flowers were in full bloom, relationships were budding, and once again, Kujo and Victorique were living life to the fullest extent…as friends.<p>

After all those years of running up the stairs in the library to reach Victorique, Kujo had become a swift runner, whereas Victorique always stopped every few minutes to catch her breath in her petticoats, frills, and such. And, since they were playing a chasing game (he had stolen her candy), Kujo was once again in the lead.

Looking back, he noticed that Victorique had seemingly stopped in the middle of their game to stare up at the sky. Still running, he too looked up, only seeing chartreuse and auburn. Too dense to even wonder why he could only see leaves and branches-and still looking up-he tilted his head this way and that to see if he could see even a sliver of sky.

Then, he felt something crash into him-or was it he who crashed into something?-and he fell down. Victorique, after barely glancing at his direction, quickly rushed towards him. In an attempt to make him feel better, she told him that his skull was too thick for him to take any damage to his brain.

"What were you looking at?" he asked, ignoring her comment. Victorique frowned and looked up again.

"I fear an omen is telling me that the second storm truly is coming." She said.

His eyes widened and his hands went limp to the side; his headache from his accident gone without a trace.

_How does she know?_ He thought.

Kujo had thought of telling her about his important news as soon as he got that letter but, he was afraid that she would persistently kick him until he gave up even trying, which would then cause him to risk their wrath.

But, how could he betray his best friend like this? How could he just leave her here alone? After all, the only other two people she knew here were Cecile-sensei and Avril, both of whom Victorique wasn't quite close to.

And, if he left, Victorique would once again be trapped in the prison on top of the library, endlessly forced to read and re-read books and solve cases (not even worthy for the reconstruction of chaos) for all of eternity.

In fact, the only reason he had stolen her precious sweets was so that he could tell her that he had to leave…in a more _public_ area. He was _not_ going to risk getting a fractured bone from her powerful kicks.

But, now as he remembered what the old man from the "Nameless Village" had told him, he feared that if he left he would never see his Golden Fairy again.

Kujo sighed, deciding that it would be better if she read the letter after he left. It would be too painful to see her despondent face as he left. For, if he ever did see that, he knew that the image would haunt him even to his grave.

Yes, it would just be much easier and less painful for her to find it on her own. He would leave tomorrow-the sooner the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me your opinion. I don't know if you've noticed yet but this is my first story, so criticism is completely welcome! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with. Thank you for reading my story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-If I owned the rights to Gosick, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. But, here I am writing one. So, it's easy to assume that I don't own it.**

**Oh! And one more thing! If any of you were confused as to what Kujo bumped into (my friend was), he bumped into the tree. I might edit that later. Okay! On to the story! And once again, thank you reviewers very much!**

* * *

><p>The petite gothic lolita had searched everywhere and yet, there was still no sign of Kujo.<p>

What had happened to him? Where could he have gone without leaving even the slightest bit of chaos to reconstruct?

She was aggravated, annoyed, and angry (**A/N-It's the three A's *Gasp*)**. Kujo would never do something like this to her. He had promised he would always find her-always be there for her. So, why would he just leave without saying goodbye?

Wiping tears from her eyes, she swore that the next time she saw him he would lose feeling in one of his legs.

* * *

><p>Once again, she found herself searching aimlessly for Kujo, hoping to even catch a glimpse of his black-brown hair.<p>

Without him she was lost, lonely…bored. She hadn't eaten a single sweet for in such a long time; it reminded her too much about the last day she spent with Kujo.

Victorique had even attempted to diet on spicy food, only finding it intolerable and immediately spitting it out.

The blonde sighed, too tired to even try reading a single word in her book.

_Kujo, why did you leave me?_ She thought.

* * *

><p>She was once again in the library, looking up at the mural above her. Victorique especially studied the picture of the man and woman, reaching out towards each other and yet destined to never touch.<p>

Instinctively, she reached out to the right, wanting a piece of candy from her candy hat. Then, horrified, she quickly drew back.

She sniffled. No Kujo…no candy…no friends…no intricate mysteries. How could she survive like this? No, how did she _ever_ survive like this?

Victorique blinked, craving food. Deciding that she was being rash for banning herself from her precious chocolates, peppermint, lollipops, truffles-Victorique shook her head, unable to get the images of dancing candies out of her head.

She hastily ran to her not-so-secret stash of candy, stuffing almost all of it into her mouth. Then, she bit something.

The woman winced. It was _not _sweet. Nor was it spicy. Instead, it was a flavorless piece of…Victorique reached towards whatever she had bitten into.

It was a piece of paper. And, judging by the creases on it, someone must have folded it into a small triangle to fit into her raspberry sandwich.

Since there probably wasn't going to be anything to do for the rest of the day, she decided that this would amuse her…at least for a minute or two.

Her eyes widened as she read it. Her lips quivered and she wanted to scream in agony. "No," she whispered, "No, no, NO! This can't be…this can't be happening!"

Angrily, she threw the paper on the floor. It landed face-up, where her brain quickly and unwillingly read it again.

**Dear brother,**

**We would like for you to come back to Japan. We have some news to discuss with you. **

**Sincerely,**

**You oldest brother**

Was this the reason why Kujo had disappeared without a trace?

Furthermore, she was _right_ when she had predicted that the Second Storm would come?

_Years from now _(it had been six years) _a gale will blow _(was this the gale?)_. Your bodies are light and you will be separated forever. But your hearts will never be apart. _

Kujo was gone…probably forever. How…how could he?

She sniffled, tears freely falling from her emerald eyes. Kujo had left her without a goodbye. Why? _Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, for those of you who think this is the tragic letter mentioned in the summary, it's not…by a long shot. The letter will come later in the story. That's all I can tell you. I don't want to spoil anything. <strong>

**Anyways, I was pretty disappointed with this chapter. I think I used some of the punctuation marks wrong. If I did, please notify me and I will fix it as soon as possible. Thank you and please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I would have updated sooner but I was stuck and had absolutely no idea what to write. So, this chapter will be what happened to Kujo after leaving Victorique. **

**Disclaimer-I in no way own this anime. There. End. Of. Discussion.**

* * *

><p>Dragging his luggage with him, Kujo walked towards his old house in Japan, wondering what his brothers had to discuss with him.<p>

Was it that they missed him? A holiday perhaps? He was absolutely curious as to what they wanted to talk to him about.

Looking north, he saw his old home. The young man smiled and, with the last bit of strength that he had, gripped his bags and jogged towards the entrance.

Knowing that he would always be welcome here, he walked across the threshold, expecting a warm welcome. However, not a single soul was there.

Dumbstruck, Kujo searched through every room. There didn't seem to be a single trace of a living human being anywhere.

Images of his mother and sister floated through his head. He remembered playing with his sister all those years ago and how his mother would always comfort him when his father was being unfair.

With energy renewed, Kujo searched the entire household for the third time, even going as far as to look in every nook and cranny (even though he knew that no one could possibly fit in them).

Still no one. He sighed and sat down on the floor, hoping to catch his breath from all that searching. However, this small amount of peace and quiet was never found as everything around him turned black.

* * *

><p>Kujo woke up and found himself tied up in a very cramped room. He struggled and attempted to scream.<p>

Yet, his pleas for help were muffled and his struggling was to no avail. Panting, he looked around, thinking that there might be something in there that could help him escape.

Instead, all he found out was that he was in a small, cramped room and the only reason he could barely see this was because a tiny, pint-sized window let through only the smallest amount of sunlight possible.

His stomach grumbled and his head pounded from fatigue. Wondering how long he had been out, he tried to think of a way to get out of this place. But, that only led to him thinking about the place Victorique had grown up in.

_Victorique. _He thought. If only he hadn't left her. Telling himself that it was too late to feel regret, he looked around again.

His ears perked up and he heard footsteps. He quickly slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes, pretending that he was still asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kujo! How you have grown!" Kujo recognized that voice. And yet, it sounded different, as if…<p>

Waking up from his "sleep", he saw an old man in front of him. He gasped. Yes, it was him.

He gritted his teeth and asked his father to untie him. Smiling, the wrinkled soldier obeyed.

Kujo stumbled as he got up and tried to stretch whatever muscles he had had left (apparently he had been out for days).

"What do you want?" Kujo managed to say, "Where are my brothers? My sister? Mom?"

"Dead." The other man rasped.

Thinking that it was some sort of idiotic joke that the man had made up, Kujo asked again where everyone else was. His father only said the same thing.

Deciding to play along with his father's joke, he asked why they would be dead.

"Well, you see, they didn't exactly agree with me about world domination. So..."

What kind of joke was this? Kujo wanted to demand the truth out of his father. But, as he was about to ask the old man again, he saw that etched into the old man's baggy wrinkles was the truth.

Frightened, Kujo tried to back away from his father. This was not the same proud, stern father that he had left behind when he had left Japan.

No, this was a psychotic, power-lusting man that would stop at nothing to obtain something that even Alexander the Great couldn't achieve. _Earth._

But wait, why would his father pretend to be his brother in the letter? His mouth opened but no sound came out. He gulped and tried again. This time, the question was as clear as a crystal bell **(A/N-random simile, so don't sue me if it doesn't make sense)**.

The old man's cheerful eyes turned dark and his previously ecstatic face turned bitter.

"It's seems as though someone survived." The imperial soldier murmered.

Kujo was dumbstruck. What had happened when he had left? What had caused this change to occur? Was is brother still alive? And why would his father want to use the most useless out of his three sons?

All those questions ran through his mind as the world spun around him. Too much for him to take, the world once again turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please say this isn't too violent. I'm actually not the violent type of person. So, right now I'll just say that the story might start getting a little bit more action. <strong>

**Thank you for reading this story. I will try to keep everything T-rated. I really don't want to make this an M-rated story. **

**Please review and tell me your opinion. **

**6/11/11-This is has been edited to make a little bit more sense. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-If I owned Gosick I would be able to explain the double Brian Roscoe in episode 21. But, since I can't explain that, I guess I don't own Gosick. **

* * *

><p><em>And then, in the year of 1914, Coco Rose-our beautiful queen-was found dead. <em>

Victorique closed the book in annoyance. She already knew all of this.

She looked around her. Sweets were littered everywhere. And yet, her scolding servant was nowhere to be found.

The young woman sensed something. _Footsteps_. Hoping for the impossible, she strained to listen to their rhythm.

No. The footsteps didn't belong to Kujo. They sounded more like they belonged to that egotistical Grevil.

And so, she sat there, wondering what his next "mystery" would be.

* * *

><p>"Aah! What a beautiful day isn't it baby squir…rel?" Grevil was confused. Every time he was in the botanical garden, his sister was always with that man. So why was he gone today?<p>

"Where has the squirrel gone?" he asked. With her back turned towards him, Victorique just sat there, silent and unmoving.

Aggravated, the drill-head asked again.

"He's…not here." She murmured.

Grevil rolled his eyes. Any idiot would know that just by looking at the place. But maybe there was a chance that, "Did you eat him?"

Furious, Victorique got up, swirled around to face him, and screamed, "If I say he's not here then he's not here."

Tears blurred her vision and her lips quivered. Kujo was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. And even so much as _thinking _that she was a cannibal was absolutely absurd.

She was a human just like everyone else. So why did fate have to tear her apart from the only person who never saw her as a Gray Wolf or a Golden Fairy? Why did destiny have to make sure that they would never cross paths again?

"But…" he said.

"Honestly, you of all people should know to never question a Gray Wolf. After all, we have superior intellect compared to you."

The detective desperately wanted to retort back to his little sister. But, just one look at her told him that she was hurt. And, deep down inside him, though he would never tell anyone, he truly cared for his sister.

Making an excuse that the stench of rotten sweets was getting too much for him, Grevil left.

* * *

><p>Tears were falling on her truffles. But, she was too depressed to care.<p>

Victorique had known this was coming for years. Yet, every single time it was even mentioned in front of her, it felt like a knife stabbing her through the heart.

She wiped her tears away and ran to her little pink house. Hastily, she searched for ink and paper. Victorique was determined to at least communicate with Kujo. And, if writing to him was the only way this would be possible, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! Seriously, reviews give me inspiration. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-If I owned Gosick, I wouldn't need to write this. **

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open. With blurry, unclear vision and harsh rays from the merciless Sun, the man squinted, relying on his other senses to tell him what was going on.<p>

Someone was coming. Instinctively, he went to a defensive position.

Slowly, his vision cleared up. Realizing that it was just his father before him, he lowered his fists.

"What…do you…want…with me?" he muttered.

"If I am to achieve world domination, I need a strategist. And since your brothers weren't nearly as smart as you-and wouldn't agree with my terms-I chose for you to be my strategist."

"Your…strategist?"

"Yes. I have plenty of soldiers as it is. But, what I truly need right now is someone to help me plan out the attacks."

A frown was plastered onto Kujo's face. All those years that the two had lived together they had always shared a mutual dislike for each other. But now that he returned, this man before him wanted him to help? With a military subject of all things?

Hadn't his eldest brother always been the most revered in the family? And hadn't the second son of the Kazuya family always been the best with all this military talk? So why use him of all people?

Then, his mind flashed back to the talk he had had with his father that day **(A/N-Ch.3)**.

Horrified, Kujo slowly inched backwards, afraid to even be near this murderer. But wait. Didn't he say that someone might have survived?

"Can I go back to my old room? I need to think about your…offer."

The other man gave his consent and Kujo trotted off towards his room.

* * *

><p>Sighing, the young man closed the door to his room. What was up with his father these days?<p>

Tired and sore, Kujo plopped onto the bed, once again finding himself thinking about Victorique.

_What was she doing right now? Was she lonely? Did I make a mistake in leaving her without telling her where I went?_

He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how things turned out like this when a hand reached out and covered his mouth.

Too exasperated to scream, he just looked to his right to find a man probably just a few years older than him.

However, this said man was battered and bruised. His clothing was torn and ripped in multiple places and his charcoal hair, although tied up **(A/N-Like a samurai)**, was in complete disarray. Furthermore, a dirtied bandage covered his right eye and his feet were bare and covered in blisters. And, as a final touch to this man's misery, dirt stained every feature that Kujo had time to process.

Finally pushing the person's hand away, Kujo asked who he was.

"You really don't recognize me?" the other person asked.

And then it finally dawned on Kujo.

"Wait…aren't you-?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I really would appreciate criticism on this chapter because I personally think that it is not my best. And by the way, that person at the end…is not a made-up character (although depending on how the anime turns out, he might seem a little OC). And, the answer to Kujo's question at the end is painfully obvious.<strong>

**So, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Sigh* Yes. I realize that the last chapter was a failure. So, this chapter will be another Kujo chapter because (1) someone already gave an answer to my cliffhanger fail and (2) at the moment, Victorique chapters are pretty much used for stalling. **

**Disclaimer-I wish I may**

**I wish I might**

**That I can say**

**That Gosick is mine  
><strong>

**Though I wished I may**

**And wished I might**

**It is not the day**

**To gain its rights**

* * *

><p><em>"You really don't recognize me?"<em>

_And then it finally dawned on him._

_"Wait…aren't you-?"_

* * *

><p>"Nii-san?" Kujo asked.<p>

The other man gave a lopsided grin. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here? If dad finds out, he might-"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. Dad."

"What exactly happened to him?"

The older sibling sighed, wondering how he could summarize all of what happened after Kujo had left.

"Y-you see," he started, "it wasn't too long after you left to Saubure. Apparently one day, father came home in a mad fury. He started to throw pots and pans onto the floor, ripped everything to shreds, and started screaming at everyone that was within a six meter radius of him."

"But, dad is an imperial soldier. He shouldn't act like that."

"That's it. Father…isn't an imperial soldier anymore. He was fired without given a reason."

"O-oh. What happened after that?"

"Well, he locked himself in his room without food or water for days on end. When he finally came out, he was completely changed…we just didn't know that yet.

"A few months later," Kujo's brother continued, "he came to your older brother-or my younger brother-and asked for him to help with something that he said was strictly private.

"Of course, our brother refused. Father was furious and brother…" The older of the two winced, still able to remember how the bloodcurdling scene had unfolded before him.

"What happened to nee-chan? And mom?" Kujo asked, hoping that at least someone aside from the man before him had survived the massacre.

"After little brother was…no more, Mom said that enough was enough. She walked into his room and I heard them fighting. Then, a crash was heard…quickly followed by a scream. Mother never came out of his room."

"Then our sister! She survived right?"

"Our sister was horrified and tried to secretly run away. However, dad somehow found out. I tried to protect her from impending doom but I failed. Instead of helping her, we both became maimed beyond recognition. Yet, I survived while she…went to a better place."

"...oh"

"So promise." His brother was screaming by now, "Avoid the subject of world domination. Or else, your fate will be the same as them."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I apologize that the chapter lengths are really short. I'll try to make them longer. But if they aren't by the end, I apologize in advance. <strong>

**So…this chapter was half-filler and half-explanation. And one more thing. Next chapter will take place three months later…for specific reasons. **

**Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I would have updated sooner but I got that stupid thing called Writer's Block. So, this is the best I can write when I get writer's block. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gosick. I don't even own this computer I'm using. **

* * *

><p>He sighed. Kujo couldn't take this much longer. It had been three long months where Kujo had to continuously divert the conversation from world domination to something as innocent as a bunny.<p>

And, about every other day, his brother would come back to his room to ask for some scraps of food, knowing that if he even showed up at the doorstep of the house, his father would bring down merciless vengeance upon him.

For days, weeks, _months, _this had been the endless repetition of Kujo's current life…and he desperately wanted to escape this loop.

If he could just catch the next boat to Saubure...he sighed. This wasn't right. To just leave and abandon his eldest brother? No. It was not honorable. Especially for a son of whom used to be an imperial soldier.

Hmph. It didn't exactly have the same ring to it…especially after knowing what crimes his father had committed.

Yet, there was still the bright side to going back to Saubure…seeing his Victorique. He hadn't kept in touch with her for a while now.

Kujo lied down on his bed and wondered what the "Golden Fairy of the Library" was doing at the moment. Were she and Avril on a better note now that he was gone? And how were her students doing **(A/N-If you are confused about this part, refer to Ch. 1's Author's Note. She is now a teacher in my story…so it could make more sense)**?

Eventually, he lost his train of thought and started to reminisce about all the times he and Victorique had shared together. And, that was how he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of laughing-especially disturbed laughing-was not a good way to start a day.<p>

And yet, he still woke up anyway.

Groggily, he walked to where he believed the laughing was coming from. Opening the door to the room where it was the loudest, he found it was just as he suspected-the culprit was his father.

Rubbing his eyes, he asked what his the man was doing so early in the morning.

The ex-soldier only responded by turning around and giving Kujo a psychotic grin.

Now able to see clearly, he once again asked what his father was doing.

"Well, for months now, you have been avoiding this certain subject. Did you think I wouldn't notice how you would suddenly change the discussion so that before I knew it, we were talking about puppies? Because I did notice."

"If you really want the world so much…why don't you just take action instead of just talking about it?" Kujo suddenly gulped and covered his mouth, inwardly cursing at himself for accidentally blurting that out.

The other man frowned at his son's level of density. "You see, I could send millions, billions, _trillions_ of soldiers out there. But, it would still be hopeless because they would all end up _dead_ without a strategist."

"I still wouldn't agree though." He muttered and looked down, noticing just how cruel he sounded.

"If that is your wish, then so be it. But just so you know," and the man held up a single letter, "I have other ways to get what I want."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was just trying to put in some comical relief (because this story will probably need it) and I'll just say it most likely didn't work out as well as I wanted it to. <strong>

**And so once again, this is the best I can write when I get that stupid block that belongs to someone named Writer (no offense if that really is your name). Also, I feel like there are some grammatical errors here. If there really is one please tell me. **

**Please review! Thankies! **

**Yay! Half of the story should be complete by now…I think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but, I have a good reason. My computer...got infected with a dozen viruses. But its better now. :)**

**Disclaimer-I seriously don't own Gosick. **

* * *

><p>Finally. It had been five months since she had sent the letter and three months since he should have gotten it.<p>

But, the long wait had finally paid off because, in her hands, was Kujo's response to her letter.

Victorique tore it open and quickly read it. However, she only had to see a few words to understand that this letter did not bring good news. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

There was no time to react to what it said. Instead, she picked up her skirts and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. There was no time to waste.

* * *

><p>She called the carriage over. The driver ignored her and let another lady on.<p>

Victorique blinked, wondering what she had done wrong.

Seeing another carriage rolling around the corner, she attempted to call the driver over. However, she was once again ignored.

What kind of magic had Kujo pulled? What was she doing differently?

On the verge of aggravation, she tried once more. This time, she finally got the outcome she had been waiting so long for. The driver pulled over and let her on.

"Running away from home, little missy?" the black-clad man asked.

Victorique pouted, angry that the man would presume that she was a mere child. She hadn't been a child for years, yet still people thought that she was much younger than she truly was. Although most people would have jumped for joy if someone had said what the driver had said, Victorique considered it an absolute curse.

However, she said nothing besides the destination she wished to go to.

* * *

><p>Finally, she arrived at the port. She grabbed her luggage and dragged it towards the boat.<p>

When she finally reached the entrance towards the boat, the man there did nothing but stare at her. Victorique anxiously waited him to say something…_anything_. Yet, the man just stood there.

Deciding that she would have to be the one to break this awkward silence, she asked if she could board the boat.

The other man cleared his throat. "Children are not allowed on without adult supervision."

At this point, Victorique was ready to scream. Already, three drivers and one boat attendant **(?)** had mistaken her for a child. She was an _adult_ and _not_ a child. And she would not stand for this insult to her abnormal height.

However, just as she opened her mouth to yell at this incompetent fool, someone beside her opened theirs as well, drowning out the sound of her shrieks.

She stomped her foot and looked beside her, fuming at the thought that a _fifth _person was insulting her now.

And whom she saw was none other than…Grevil De Blois.

"As the legitimate heir of the Marquis De Blois, and as the adult supervisor of this little…girl, I suggest you let us on this boat." Grevil stated.

Apparently, the persuasion of his voice worked quite well because the man let them board the boat.

* * *

><p>"T-thank you." Victorique choked out.<p>

The other blonde only stared at her.

"Why did you help me though?" she managed to squeak out, while returning a glare to his malicious stare.

His thoughts consisted of helping her. However, what he said was completely different from what his brain told him to say.

"I came to make sure you wouldn't eat these unlucky passengers." Grevil grimaced at the thought of her doing so.

Ignoring the comment, she lugged her bags to her cabin, leaving a bored step-brother behind.

* * *

><p>When she finally reached the little room, she looked out the window and towards the sky.<p>

Through rain, snow, sunshine, fog, storms of sadness, and rays of happiness-she would go anywhere to see him. No matter what condition they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>The tragic letter mentioned in the summary has finally appeared! And now, for dramatic purposes, the stuff written in it will not be mentioned yet. I know I'm evil. Or so I'm told by...a certain sibling of mine. However, to make myself nicer, <strong>**I'll try to update ASAP!**

**And, this chapter looks a bit rushed to me. **

**By the way, about the question mark after the boat attendent, I have no what those people are called. And if I ever did, then I forgot. So, if any of you guys know what they're called, please tell me. Thank you!**

**So, please review. I really appreciate each and every one of you reviewers! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! You know, last chapter, some people lmao'd when I wasn't really trying to be funny. So…I guess I have a different sense of humor than all of you guys. **

**Disclaimer-If I owned Gosick, the anime would most likely suck and none of you would want to be here. Literally. **

* * *

><p>The first thing Kujo saw when he woke up was his psychotic father.<p>

Stunned, he had jerked back, gripping whatever he could find around him to keep from showing weakness in front of this power-lusting man.

"I have something to show you." His father said.

Wondering what it was, Kujo obediently followed his father. And what he saw made him want to wake up from this never-ending nightmare.

There, locked up in an iron cage, laid Victorique.

Her golden tresses were spread all around her; some strands covering her porcelain features. Black, long eyelashes touched her once rosy cheeks while dainty hands rested on the bodice of her dress.

Panicking, Kujo strained to listen for breathing coming out of her coral lips. When he made sure that she was alive, he turned towards his father, already accusing him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, his voice getting louder with every word that he spat out.

The ex-soldier raised his hands up, feigning innocence.

"I did nothing." The older man replied. "She had…collapsed as soon as she got to the harbor. I only took her here to rest."

"Stop pretending father. No hospitable person would put a guest in a cage!"

"Well maybe I do."

Kujo's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"I'll do what you want. Just…don't drag her into this." Kujo muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I'll be your precious strategist!" he screamed, eyes flaming with fury.

His father smirked. "You finally understand. However, after all this time, I don't know if I can trust you."

Kujo suddenly felt as if the air around them had gotten colder. He shivered, somewhat afraid of what the man wanted.

"Finish him."

"Finish…who?" Kujo asked, already fully knowing what his father wanted. He was merely stalling from fear.

"Your brother. You and I both know that he is alive."

Kujo gulped.

"Will you promise to leave Victorique alone if I do that?" Kujo asked

"Of course."

And in the dark room, it was evident that the (once) imperial soldier's eyes were glinting with madness.

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh. I really am evil. Now Kujo has to choose between Victorique and his brother. <strong>

**This chapter is so short! Even when I promised that I would try to make this longer! **

**Oh well. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love and cherish each and every one of them! You guys are so nice! :)**

**Yay! I'm celebrating! I actually got to the double-digit without having to put this story on hiatus! Yay!**

**And because of this exceptionally good mood, you get another chapter!**

**Disclaimer-Gosick=yet another thing that I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Ragged breathing tore through the tense atmosphere. Two panting men faced each other, trying to keep this act up without collapsing from exhaustion.<p>

A few feet away, another man watched them; fully believing that this really was a battle to the death.

* * *

><p><em>A few days ago, Kujo had walked up to his brother, begging for help.<em>

_"Please. Just…please pretend to fight. Or else, Victorique-" His voice had hitched at that point, unable to think of what kind of torturous things his father would do to her._

_"Ne. This Victorique. I keep hearing about her from you. What exactly does she mean to you?"_

_Kujo was unable to respond to the question. Normally, he would have given a whole lecture about friendship, but then…_

_"You don't have to answer right away. Just when you figure it out." The older brother had smiled. _

_"You will help me though. Right?"_

* * *

><p>They had punched, kicked, screamed, and even bit a few times if necessary. Of course, they deliberately missed each other and faked any hurt.<p>

However, their growing tiredness was not false and they didn't know if they could keep it up any longer.

"Now." Kujo whispered, and feigned a punch.

His brother "collapsed" onto the floor and held his breath, pretending that he was not breathing.

Clapping could be heard. A wrinkled face beamed at what he believed to be his _only_ child left.

"Alright. I did what you wanted me to do. Now let Victorique _go_." Kujo demanded.

His father smirked. "If she could make you do something like this," he said, pointing to the "corpse" on the floor, "then maybe she could make you a servant that obeys to my each and every will."

"You swore that you would let her go." Kujo grimaced, not afraid to swear some words of his own.

"Ah! But real men don't keep their swears."

"Real men wouldn't do something as cruel and conniving as this."

"Exactly. Only _true_ men do that."

"And all the _true_ men who have tried to take over the world have failed. What makes you think that you could be any different?"

"Because I have blackmail on my side." The man grinned-showing all his rotting, yellow teeth-and pointed to Victorique.

* * *

><p><strong>This seemed to end the same way as the last chapter. Oh well. <strong>

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was based off a poem I wrote some time ago. I really have no idea whether or not this would be considered a filler. **

**Disclaimer-In the world of fanfiction, the only thing that I can claim to own is the plot. So, I don't own anything but the plot (and my version of Kujo's brother).**

* * *

><p><em>She woke up. Groaning in pain, she looked around her. Grey brick slabs. Everywhere.<em>

_She panicked. There was no way that she could be back here again. After all, it had been destroyed in a fire years ago. _

_Only one good thing had happened here. This was the place where she had met her mother for the first time and gotten her precious necklace._

_Yes. It was definitely true. She was back in the prison where she had spent so much of her childhood in. _

_She heard something. It sounded distant and yet, it felt so familiar. In a way, it warmed her heart and numbed her mind. _

_Victorique wanted to get up. Wanted to. _

_However, no matter how much she tried to move her legs, they wouldn't budge. Her breathing became louder as the sound came nearer. _

_She willed her legs to move. No response came. And so, she gathered whatever courage she had left and waited, prepared to face whatever horror that was coming towards her._

_Instead, she saw him. _

_"Kujo." She exclaimed, grinning._

_He drew closer and offered a hand. Smiling, she reached out for it._

_Yet, just when their palms were mere centimeters from touching, he started to dissolve into sand. _

_Each little grain swirled around her, mockingly. _

_When he finally dispersed, the grains of sand settled all over her prison. _

_Victorique wailed and crawled to where the most sand was. She gathered them up and started to push them towards each other, creating an inartistic mound. _

_Just when she had gathered enough to be about a foot of sand, a wind that she could not feel blew in from the window and sand flew everywhere once more. _

_"Kujo!" She desperately screamed, too frightened to cry._

_"Monstre Charmont." It sliced through the murky darkness, aiming to pierce her already shattered heart. _

_Victorique recognized that voice. However, it seemed to be coming from all around her. _

_"Monstre Charmont." The voice of her father said. "Without your precious hare, what are you?"_

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open, only to see <em>him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I almost cried while writing this chapter. The reason behind this chapter will come up in the next chapter. <strong>

**And now, as promised the poem this filler-ish chapter is based off of.**

**I used to be afraid**

**That if I took your hand**

**You would draw back**

**And crumble into sand**

**But if you don't**

**And I take it (It being the hand)**

**Just promise me**

**That the sky will stay forever lit**

**I know. Not my best work, but I like it nevertheless. Thanks for reading.**

**Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**And now, for what is probably my most pre-planned chapter. You finally get to know what the letter says. It is in bold. And do **_**not**_** skip ahead or you won't feel the emotion I've been working so hard to create the mood for.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Great news! I just called the people who made Gosick and they said that I can't own it!**

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes fluttered open, only to see <em>him.

* * *

><p>Victorique crawled backwards, deeper and deeper into the cage; trying to get as far away as possible from Kujo.<p>

She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't…don't come near me." She whispered, afraid of his very existence.

Kujo was confused. He had been trying so hard to rescue her from yet another prison. And this was his reward?

"Victorique. What's wrong?" he asked, leaning closer and closer to the iron bars.

"Go…away. Please." She pleaded.

"Why?"

A few feet away from this scene, a certain murderous father smirked. Everything was going accordingly.

Victorique closed her eyes, believing that if she did so, Kujo would go away. However, when she opened her eyes again, he was still there.

"Why would you want me to go away if you came here?" he asked.

"I didn't come here to be…to be…reminded…"

_Ne. This Victorique. What exactly does she mean to you?_

Kujo looked into Victorique's eyes, hoping to find two answers.

And, although he didn't find it, he saw something else.

He saw that her eyes were fields of darkening emeralds. Chartreuse speckles of depression was gathering deep within her irises. Charcoal frustration lingered in her pupils. But most of all, loss could be felt just from her presence.

Victorique gripped her head, trying to silence her mind. It was, however, to no avail because suddenly, all her pent-up emotions burst through.

**…To whom it may concern …**

All their memories together ran through her mind. _Every single one. _Ranging from the very first time they met to the last second they were together.

If only she had cherished those moments more. If only. _If only. _

But now…

…**We regret to inform you that…**

From all those dangerous, life-threatening times they spent together to all the times they held hands for comfort reasons. They were no more. Never possible again.

Because…

…**Kujo…**

Every time she tripped, he was there to pick her up-emotionally, physically, or both.

…**Kazuya…**

No matter how many times she insulted him, he would always look at the bright side and somehow always crawl his way back into her heart.

And the few times she complimented him, he would always give off a heartwarming smile that could both break her heart and mend it back together again.

Yet, now he…

…**Has…**

Because they were friends. That was always their reason.

So why? Why was it that she finally realized when he was gone? _Forever._

Why was it only that she realized it when he…when he…

All their memories flowed past her. Victorique wanted to scream-and so she did.

"You're not here! You're a hallucination! A mirage! Even if you were here, you would be a ghost!"

"What? I…don't understand." He said.

"Stop mocking me! Just…just go away!"

"Wh-What?"

"The only person I ever truly loved…" she inaudibly murmured "is dead."

…**Passed Away…**

* * *

><p><strong>It felt a bit rushed starting at the letter. Did you like it? Did you cry like I did when I first got this idea in my mind?<strong>

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Gosick. Nor would I really want to. **

* * *

><p>Kujo was devastated. Victorique was in angst. The brother had silently crawled away and a father was enjoying the scene before him.<p>

"I-I'm not dead…Victorique." For an hour now, Kujo had been trying to persuade Victorique that he was alive. However…it did not work in the least bit.

"Liar. _Liar._ Stop. Just…stop. You might be a lost soul…but don't drag me there with you." She murmured, trying to calm herself down.

"But…Victorique…I-"

Impatience was starting to infest the eldest in the room. He pulled Kujo away from the cage.

"She _won't_ get out of that cage no matter _what _you do. So _stop trying_." Kujo's father demanded.

The younger man glared at his father. "Never. I will _never _stop trying."

The old man's face turned dark.

"_What_ did you to Victorique? _Why_ does she think I'm dead?" Kujo hollered.

The other man shushed him.

"I know you have something to do with it." Kujo whispered.

"Do I now?"

Victorique looked forlornly at the man and the ghost.

"Why…why can't you just disappear already?" She muttered.

* * *

><p>Another day…another night spent in this dark, cold, lonely dream.<p>

Kujo was dead, his father was no hospitable person, and Grevil had gone back to Saubure after he had decided that she was safe.

She had only come here to attend his funeral. Instead, she had arrived in an iron cage.

* * *

><p><em>The boat had docked. Grevil and Victorique walked off of the boat. <em>

_Everyone had taken wonderful care of Victorique, leading the drill-headed duke to believe that she was safe. _

_He walked back onto the boat, ready to leave. _

_She watched the ship leave the harbor. _

_Suddenly, she felt an unfamiliar presence. _

_However, it was already too late to turn around and see who this shadowy figure was…for everything around her had turned dark. _

* * *

><p>Some distance away from Victorique, Kujo and his father were once again fighting.<p>

"How _dare _you write that I was _dead_ just so you could get Victorique to come here!" Kujo spat.

"It was the only way I could get revenge."

"Revenge? This was all this obsession was about? _Revenge?_" Kujo was now beyond fuming.

"Of course. Against that _idiot_ who fired me."

"He was no idiot."

"You dare defy me?"

The old man aimed a punch at Kujo. Kujo dodged his attack. However, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his leg, and saw that his father had somehow kicked him.

Kujo grimaced. Though old and wrinkled, the man before him was still quite nimble.

* * *

><p>Victorique heard yelling. Swears echoed across the room.<p>

"Monstre Charmont." She whispered to herself, "Why am I still alive...when I should be dead?"

She heard crashes. Victorique ignored it.

"I am without a hare; without a heart."

* * *

><p>Kujo ignored all the pain he felt. After all, Victorique's pain must be much, <em>much<em> worse than anything this old man could do to him.

"Why are you working so hard to protect her?" His father asked.

* * *

><p><em>They had held hands. Her grip somehow gave him comfort. <em>

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't believe it. She was <em>hugging _him._

* * *

><p><em>Was he dreaming? Did she actually blush?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ne. This Victorique. I keep hearing about her from you. What exactly does she mean to you?<em>

* * *

><p>"Because…" Kujo whispered, suddenly turning into a yell, "Because…because she means the world to me!"<p>

For a moment, his father was stunned…paralyzed. Kujo took this moment and gave his father a deafening blow.

"Never show your face around _any _of us again." Kujo said, gritting his teeth.

"Fine." The old man wheezed. And, although Kujo hated his father, he was not heartless and carried his father back to his room. After all, he didn't hit hard enough so that the old man before him could die.

* * *

><p>After his father was soundly sleeping back in his room, Kujo realized something.<p>

It was _over._ It was _finally_ over. He looked over to where Victorique was. Yet, she was huddled in a small corner, lonely and scared.

Worried, he walked towards her, hoping to at least help her out of her misery.

* * *

><p>She sensed something and turned around, expecting to see nothing but thin air. Instead, she saw <em>him.<em>

Victorique started to tremble and hyperventilate. She gripped her head, as if trying to calm herself down.

"No." she murmured.

Kujo stared at this. Her golden tresses were in disarray and her emerald eyes were shut closed, only letting tears of anger and frustration leak through.

"Why…Why…Why don't you just disappear already? When will this nightmare end?" She yelled, "You're not real! So why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

However, he remained strong and leaned down towards her, close enough so that their noses touched.

Victorique opened her eyes. She wanted to push him away…she wanted to. Yet, her body was tired and limp; unable to oblige to her brain's demands.

"Honestly Victorique, after all those times we spent together, you should know that all these supernatural things-ghosts, spirits, and monsters-don't exist."

And ever so slowly, he leaned towards her until their lips met.

Her eyes widened, then relaxed. The kiss was short, yet passionate. Sweet, yet unpracticed.

Kujo drew back and smiled.

"You're…real? _Alive_?" she asked.

"Must I give my answer again?"

Victorique grinned from ear to ear and hugged him.

Nestled into the crook of his neck, she whispered her thanks. Kujo smiled and slowly drew back from their embrace. He stood up and offered to help her up. This time, she took his hand without hesitation.

"Let's go home." She said.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the story (Yeah. The longest chapter I write for this story...and its the last). I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

***Tears up* Thank you all for the reviews. I loved each and every one of them. Thanks for making this the best first fanfiction for me! **

**However, I do have two fanfiction ideas! One is called Inevitable (it's a fun word to say) and the other will be called Fugee? (Question mark included). **

**Fugee? will be a oneshot and Inevitable will be a multichapter. And yes, they are both for Gosick. Here is the summary for Inevitable (can't think up one for Fugee?).**

**Summary-It was inevitable that his first love would end in heartbreak. It was inevitable that he would never get over her. It was not inevitable, however, to find a girl that looked just like her ten years later. AU.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. **

***Gives cookies and Victorique plushies to all the reviewers…unless they don't want Victorique plushies.***

**I hope you will enjoy my next fanfiction when I write it (That may take a while because I'm going on vacation on July 6. We are, however, thinking about getting a computer. Of course, I'll just hog it). **


End file.
